


Alternate Universes

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Communication, Cuddles, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Miscommunication, POV Howard Stark, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: A collection of Tumblr requested drabbles with a multitude of ships in various alternate universes, and all of them featuring Tony (coincidentally)! The drabbles also feature: Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, SHIELD Agent Tony, Child T'Challa, and many, many other things.





	1. Ironpanther: Soul Mate AU

“Well, this is awkward.” Tony did not know where to look. The suspicious looks he was receiving from the T’Chaka and the Dora Milaje were not comforting. Nor was the adoring look from the child attached to his hip. Oddly enough, Howard’s scowl was the most comforting thing about the situation.

T’Challa–the kid (the prince, Tony corrected)–nuzzled Tony’s stomach. “I have finally found you, my soul mate.”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, and gently tried to pry T’Challa off him. “That’s sweet. Maybe we should wait until you’ve hit puberty before you hug me.”

T’Chaka and the Dora Milaje’s expressions hardened and became even more suspicious.

Tony stiffened. “…Or maybe not. Yeah, yeah, maybe we should wait until we’re both old men.”

T’Challa released Tony’s waist only to latch onto Tony’s hand. “I will love you always.”

“Tony,” Howard growled his son’s name in warning.

Tony flinched. “I swear it’s not my fault. I didn’t know he was my soul mate.”

Tony frowned and crouched so he was level with T’Challa. “I swear, if I end up in prison because of you, I am going to have words with you.”

T’Challa beamed.


	2. Winteriron: Prostitute/Client AU

Tony gaped at his naked date. He tried not to let his eyes rove over Bucky’s well-sculpted body, but Tony had never been skillful at resisting temptation, and right now Bucky’s body was the essence of the that.

The knowing smirk on Bucky’s lips, ignited something in Tony. In a move that so uncool and not the least bit confident or sexy, Tony reached for one of the sofa pillows and covered his groin. “I was not expecting this.”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at the pillow hiding Tony’s bulge. He sooned schooled his features and returned to that lazy and confident grin. He strolled up to Tony, one hand coming up to touch Tony’s cheek. “Is someone a little shy?”

“More like my brain is fried.” Tony cut off a moan as Bucky’s lips brushed along the sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear lobe. Bucky made a soft yet satisfied sound then teased the flesh again, having found one of Tony’s weak points.

Tony slid his hands up Bucky’s chest. “This is nice and all, but Pepper will kill me if I sleep with you. She made it very clear that you are an escort and not a prostitute, therefore–”

Bucky yanked away from Tony, surprise on his face. “But I am a prostitute.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “Wait. What?”


	3. Stony: Soul Mate AU

“Why do you have so many books?” Rhodey huffed as he dropped the box of texts just inside Tony’s new apartment. “I would have thought you’d gone digital by now.”

Tony wiped beads of sweat off his brow as he finished throwing the last of his clothes in his drawer to make room for more boxes. “I have. I have three tablets filled with books. Plus, not every book has a digital copy.”

Rhodey grumbled and eyed Tony’s fridge. “Please tell me you’ve plugged that in and filled it with beer.”

Tony nodded, and Rhodey rummaged through the fridge. Rhodey sighed as he popped open a can and drank.

Tony smiled at his friend as he walked past him to get more boxes from the moving van.

Tony breathed in the fresh air. He was so happy to finally move out on his own and be free of his dad. Plus, he’d scored on the apartment. It was in a quiet neighborhood not far from the city with a walking trail within sight of it.

He took a moment to admire the people strolling down the path with their dogs and kids.

Two runners appeared in his line of sight, laughing with each other. The tall, blond one turned to say something to his friend when he and Tony locked eyes.

It was only a second of eye contact, but it jolted Tony out of his reverie. He headed to the van and reached inside for a box. He grunted under the weight of the books within the box. Not willing to give up though, Tony swayed three steps to his new home before the bottom tore out of the box and books spewed everywhere on the asphalt.

Tony cursed. He scrambled to collect his books. He’d gathered five of them to his chest when a hand held out one of his books to him.

Tony blinked, staring at the soul mark along the forearm. The mark was a collage of American priotiatism, gears, wires, paintbrushes, and robot claws. It was the same soul mark Tony had on his forearm.

Tony looked into the blue eyes of the tall blond runner he’d seen moments ago.

The man smiled down at Tony and crouched next to him. “Need help?”

Tony thrust out his hand in greeting, which conveniently showed off his soul mark to the man. “Tony.”

The man’s eyes darted down to the mark and lit up with delight. He took Tony’s hand and shook it. “Steve.”


	4. Ironfalcon: Meeting at a Support Group AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is _very_ pre-slash.

If someone had told Sam that he would be meeting Tony Stark today, he would have called them out on their bullshit and then he probably would have slapped them if they had insisted.

Hell, Sam was half tempted to to slap himself, because he was either hallucinating or dreaming, but for the life of him Sam could not fathom why he would dream or hallucinate about Tony Stark.

The man had waltzed in Sam’s veterans support group and just planted him in one of the chairs. He hadn’t even introduced himself when prompted, which had agitated Sam, but Sam had kept his calm and just said what he knew: “This is Tony Stark. I know just as much about him as all of you.”

The forced and unsolicited introduction had irked Tony, but he quietly raised his hand in a curt wave.

Sam kept an eye on him the whole meeting. Technically, Tony Stark wasn’t a veteran, so Sam could make a case for kicking him out, but these kind of meetings were about creating open and friendly environments. Also, while Tony had not been a veteran it was well known that man had been through some shit. While Sam doubted such was the case, maybe Tony Stark had some stuff he wanted to get off his chest.

Tony was silent the entire meeting.

As Sam packed up and put away chairs, he noticed that Tony lingered behind. “Something you want to say, Stark?” Sam asked over his shoulder.

“Good job.”

Sam paused. He looked over his shoulder.

Tony shrugged. “So you meet twice a week?”

“Right now, yeah.”

Tony nodded, then headed for the exit. “Great. See you again in a few days. I’ll bring booze.”

Sam made a face. He didn’t know if Tony was joking or not.

Sam shook his head and went back to work. He’d find out soon enough.


	5. Ironfury: Student/Teacher AU

Tony threw open Nick’s apartment door with a resounding bang that had Nick instinctively reaching for the gun hidden under the coffee table. “What the fuck, Nick!”

Nick calmed and lay back against his couch, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. Tony’s hair was a mess, his suit was slightly eskew, and his cheeks were red with a combination of exercise and anger.

Tony stomped over to Nick, blocking Nick’s view of the TV and thus preventing him from watching his favorite soap opera.

“You’re transferring me to another agent! Another teacher?” Tony pointed accusingly at Nick. “You’re supposed to be my mentor! Not Filet Culter.”

“I think you mean Phil Coulson.”

“I know what I meant,” Tony snapped.

“Tony,” Nick sighed his boyfriend’s name. He sat up on his sofa and rubbed his forehead. He reminded himself that he adored Tony, and that while Tony might be an adult, he still had a lot of maturing to go through. Hell, that’s why Carter had paired them up as mentor and student; she had thought Nick would do more than just teach Tony the skills a SHIELD agent needed to survive, but also help the young man mature a bit. “While SHIELD is willing to look the other way when it comes fraternization in many cases, because I was your teacher if someone had wanted to they could have easily claimed favoritism and slowed down your progress through SHIELD. By transferring you to Coulson, not only will you have an excellent mentor, but no one can waylay your progress.”

“You should have talked to me about it.”

“And would you have considered what I had to say, or make declarations about love and sacrifice?”

The red hue to Tony’s cheeks deepened, this time in embarrassment. “You act like I’m a romantic.”

Nick snorted. “Because you are one. You just like to pretend you aren’t.”

Tony huffed. He walked around the coffee table, plopped on the couch, and slumped against Nick. “Just so you know, I’m still mad at you. I’m so mad that I need physical comfort, and you’re the only one nearby, so…” Tony grabbed Nick’s arm and looped it around his shoulders. He rested his head on Nick. “…You’re just going to have to do. You secretive jerk.”

Nick rolled his eye, but didn’t push Tony away. It was nice having Tony tucked against his side.


	6. StarkSpangledWinterHawk: Roommate AU

Clint poked his head out from the bathroom and double-checked the hallway to make sure he was in the clear. He adjusted his hearing aids so the volume was full blast without causing the horrible screeching sound that occurred when he cranked it up too fast.

He heard Tony grumble and mess around with the garbage bags. Steve was making a straining sound as he dusted the ceiling fan in the living room, and it sound like Bucky was moving furniture around.

Clint did a victorious air punch and hurried to the apartment door. He turned the knob, opened the door a crack, and–

Slam!

Clint jumped backwards into Bucky’s chest.

Bucky’s palm was spread out against the door, his arm acting as a barrier between Clint and one possible escape route.

“Oh, hiiiii, Bucky. What are you doing here?” Clint feigned innocence.

Bucky smiled back at Clint, his grin though was tight and one-hundred percent fake. “Clint–baby–you wouldn’t happen to be sneaking out to leave Steve, Tony, and me to do all of the spring cleaning, would you?”

“Now why would I do that?” Clint asked.

Tony let out a sharp bark of laughter. “This what you get for not inviting me along. We could have outsmarted Steve and Bucky together, but you had to go and be selfish.”

“You would abandon us, Tony?” Steve let hurt enter his voice.

“Don’t you dare use those puppy dog eyes on me. I know the true evil that lies behind them.”

“Tony,” Steve said again, laying on the guilt.

“Gah! I said stop! I don’t know if I want to smack you or kiss you.”

“You could always do both,” Clint said. “Give him a spank and a kiss.”

Bucky wrapped his arm around Clint and steered him into the living room. “You are not going to distract us with sex,” Bucky stated.

“But what if I want him to?” Tony whined. He even pouted at Bucky from his spot on the floor where he was going through old boxes and deciding what needed to be thrown out.

Steve stretched his arms over his head, popping his joints. “I wouldn’t mind a break.”

“Be strong, Steve.” Bucky gestured at Clint and Tony. “Remember they are masters of distraction, and we’ve already been trying to get this done for two weeks now. We can enjoy ourselves later.”

Steve looked from the garbage bags, to the duster, and to the vacuum, before his eyes settled on Bucky.

Steve shrugged, marched over to Bucky, and hoisted Bucky over his shoulder.

“Steve!” Bucky cried out in surprise and grabbed onto Steve for purchase. “What the hell?”

“Sex now, clean later,” Steve stated.

Clint and Tony cheered.


	7. Winteriron: High School Reunion AU

“Will you just go over there and talk to him?” Steve nudged Bucky.

Bucky stared longingly across the room at his old high school crush and former chemistry and physics tutor: Tony Stark.

A throng of people had gathered around the charismatic genius, scientist and engineer, and while crowds normally would not deter Bucky, he couldn’t find the courage to talk to the man that still made him feel like he was a teeanger with a crush. He was a veteran-now-mechanic–not the typical choice of company for a billionaire philanthropist. The people surrounding Tony were lawyers and politician–people who had become somebody, and Bucky wasn’t one of them.

Bucky sighed in defeat. “Just knock it off, Steve. Tony probably doesn’t even remember me. I was just some jock one of his teachers forced him to tutor.”

“You and him got along great!” Steve argued.

Bucky hit Steve with a deadpan look.

Steve grinned. “Hey, if you two didn’t, why would he be coming over here right now?”

Bucky startled. Before he could turn around to confirm Steve’s claim, a familiar voice spoke from behind him. “Bucky Barnes?”

Dread seized Bucky’s heart, but he feigned a smile as he turned to face Tony.

Tony’s gorgeous smile was enough to knock Bucky off his feet and make him want to hug the man.

As if reading his thoughts, suddenly Tony was engulfing Bucky in a strong embrace. “It is you! Thank science! I only came here to see your pretty face, and I was about to go crazy with all of the small talk and brown nosing our classmates were doing.” Tony took a step back and admired Bucky. “You’ve filled out more, but you really don’t look that different.”

“Same to you.” The corner of Bucky’s mouth quirked. “Although, I think you’re couple of inches shorter than I remember.”

Tony slapped Bucky’s arm playfully. “That’s the first thing you say to me after all these years?”

“Yeah, you’re cute,” the confession slipped out of Bucky’s mouth before he could stop himself.

Tony winked at Bucky. “You’re pretty cute too.”


	8. Stony: Meeting at a Support Group AU

“Wow! I came for the cake, but I didn’t know it was a beefcake.”

“Tony!”

Steve paused in the middle of setting up refreshments for today’s support group. Once a month the group liked to do something special and have a potluck while they talked about their trauma and how they were adapting to their new everyday lives. It was nice, and it made new visitors feel more welcomed into the group.

“What? I’m just admiring him,” Tony said.

“More like harassing,” Rhodey–Steve recognized the man’s voice from previous visits–said. “Sorry, Steve.”

Steve turned around. He quirked an eyebrow at the magenta business suit and matching sunglasses that Tony wore. Not exactly the kind of outfit he’d have worn to a veteran’s support group, but if that was what Tony was comfortable in, then who was Steve to judge. “No problem.” Steve smiled conspiratorially at Tony. “Although, if you think I’m beefy just wait until you see some of the other guys around here.”

Tony shook his head. “Nope. I’m like a duckling. I’ve imprinted on you and now no one else will compare.”

Tony reached out and took Steve’s hand. He kissed the back of it. “You will forever remain the only muscled man in my heart.”

Rhodey smacked the back of Tony’s head and yanked Tony way from Steve. “Okay, seriously, do you want a sexual harassment lawsuit?” Rhodey shook his head and tugged Tony deep into the crowd of people milling around, while shouting at Steve, “Sorry, he is a compulsive flirt.”

Steve looked down at his hand where Tony had kissed it.

That had been unexpected, albeit not unpleasant.


	9. Winteriron: Student/Teacher AU

Rhodey was doubled over laughing with tears streaming down his face.

Tony huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Unfortunately the new position angled his exam so that the fifty-seven in red glared up at him. Tony scowled and crumpled up the paper into a ball. “It’s not that funny. I failed a test, Rhodey. I’ve never failed a test!”

Rhodey’s laughter died down to snickers and he wiped his tears away. “I’m sorry, man. I’m sure you’ll find some way to raise your grade. I’m just laughing because…” Rhodey’s eyes slid into the small classroom where Professor Barnes was packing up his things to move to his next class. The man taught history and martial arts–a smarty with a body as Tony had once told Rhodey.

Tony groaned. He leaned against the wall, hitting the back of his head on it a few times. “I know. I know, it’s pathetic, but every time he moves his arms his muscles flex, and he has such an amazing back and ass.”

The corner of Rhodey’s mouth twitched, his eyes once again sliding into the classroom. “Uh, Tony…”

“And the day of the test!” Tony gesticulated his exasperation. “Did you see what he did? Did you? He picked up his desk! Picked up! Not dragged! Picked up! That thing weighs as much as me! I have never been so grateful and spiteful for that Paganism class before ours that likes to move the furniture around.”

“Tony.”

Tony sighed dreamily. “Is it wrong that I spent most of my exam time imagining professor Barnes picking me up and having his way with me on the desk?”

“Considering the grade you got on your test I would have to say so, Tony,” Professor Barnes said right next to Tony.

Tony yelped and sprang away from his teacher. “Professor Barnes!” Tony scowled at his best friend. “Rhodey!”

Rhodey shrugged. “I tried to warn you.”

Professor Barnes looked highly amused. “Don’t worry. I’ve heard worse. I’ll pretend I didn’t hear it for now.” Professor Barnes strode a few paces away then paused. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. “I’ll also ask someone else to move my desk next time. Wouldn’t want you failing your next exam.” He waved goodbye then left Rhodey and Tony alone in the hall.

“God, why did that make him only more sexy?”

“Tony!”


	10. Winteriron: Fan/Celebrity AU

Tony lumbered to the coffee pick up station, having just finished putting in his order for a quadruple shot in his…something. He rubbed his hand down his face. He couldn’t even remember his order from ten seconds ago; that was not good. Tony squinted at his wristwatch. Four in the morning and he hadn’t slept.

Tony sighed, garnering a glance from the douche wearing sunglasses inside a coffee shop at four in the morning. Really? What the hell even was what up with that? The sun wasn’t even out? Did he have a prescription pair of glasses that he’d left at home so he had to resort to sunglasses?

“Is there something on my face?” The man asked.

Tony blinked. Crap, he’d been staring. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. “Sunglasses. Sunglasses in the morning. I just… I should have bought an energy drink and requested they blend it in with my coffee.”

The guy looked around the all but empty shop then pushed the sunglasses to the top of his head, shoving the long strands of brown hair away from his face too. “Won’t that kill you?”

“Everything will kill you.” Tony waved off the question. He studied the man’s face. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

The guy smiled. “Maybe.”

“Huh…” Tony tried to recall the faces of his fellow college students, but his brain could only handle robotic schematics at the moment. “Nope. Can’t remember where I’ve seen your cute face.”

“Too bad.”

“Bucky,” the barista said and pushed a cup of coffee toward sunglasses guy.

Bucky nodded and murmured his thanks as he took the cup.

Something about the name “Bucky” gnawed at Tony’s brain. He felt like he should really remember who this Bucky guy was.

Bucky glanced at Tony and snorted in amusement. “You’re still trying to figure it out?”

“Unfortunately,” Tony admitted.

Bucky’s eyes sparked with challenge. “Okay. A hint: I’ve studied theater.”

“Ugh,” Tony groaned. “Drama geek. So not sexy.”

Bucky laughed, sipped his coffee, and headed toward the exit. “All right, Tony Stark, here’s hint number two: you aren’t the only celebrity around here.” Bucky waltzed out of the coffee shop, sending a wink over his shoulder.

Tony’s brow pinched. Great, he’d been recognized. At least the guy hadn’t a been a creep about it.

“Do you watch spy movies?” The barista asked as they set down Tony’s drink and slid it toward him.

The question surprised Tony,  but he answered. “Yeah.”

“So you probably know about James Barnes. You know, the guy who starred in the blockbuster spy film this summer.”

Tony just about swoon. Heck yeah, he knew who James Barnes was. He’d been crushing on the actor for two years when the guy guest starred on a number of Tony’s favorite shows.

Tony would have arranged a meeting with James long ago if he wasn’t concerned about coming off as desperate. Tony was a celebrity because of his father; he didn’t have anything to his name yet besides being Howard Stark’s son. James Barnes would have no reason to want to meet him, so Tony would be like any other over enthused fan.

The barista stared at Tony as if expecting something.

“What?” Tony asked.

“Just waiting to see when realization will hit.”

“Realization?” Tony frowned. “Why would–” And that’s when it hit. “Shit! That was James Barnes!”

“Yup.”


	11. Ironpanther: Fake Relationship AU

“You have a boyfriend?” T’Challa struggled to maintain his composure at his statement. His gaze darted between Tony and his “friend” Steve.

Tony and Steve shuffled away from each other, adding more space to the gap between them. “I have a fake boyfriend,” Tony stressed.

Steve nodded vigorously as if by mimicking a bobble head he’d somehow convince T’Challa of Tony’s statement.

Although, T’Challa couldn’t fathom why Tony’s boyfriend would lie about their relationship so Tony could pursue the tentative relationship that had been forming between T’Challa and him. The best reasoning T’Challa could come up with was that the two had an open (albeit dubious) relationship.

T’Challa frowned. “I do not appreciate lies.”

Tony flailed. “I swear I am not lying. You can ask Rhodey, Pepper, Bucky, and Sam. This is all Howard and Tiberius’ faults. Remember what I said about Ty really pushing for a relationship months ago?”

T’Challa nodded. Tony had mentioned that his former friend had surprised him with a romantic interest that became an obsession when Tony had rejected him. T’Challa didn’t see what that had to do with Tony dating Steve.

“Okay, so you know Ty got a little crazy. What I didn’t tell you was that he went to his dad, who happened to be doing some major business dealings with Howard at the time. His dad dropped some hints and Howard began to pressure me into dating Ty for the sake of good business relations.”

That did sound like something Howard would request of his son.

“So I went panicking to Steve, and we both agreed to say we were boyfriends, since Steve is the only one of my friends that Howard likes.”

Steve nodded. “We would have told you sooner so you wouldn’t be caught off guard if something was ever said to you, but…” Steve glanced at Tony.

Tony deflated with a sigh. “I wasn’t sure if you even wanted to be my boyfriend, and the fewer people who know the relationship is a hoax the better.”

T’Challa nodded, taking in Tony’s story while also analyzing his body language. Tony was very good about controlling his tells in public, but T’Challa had learned shortly after meeting Tony that the man was not so skilled when in private.

T’Challa detected no deceit from Tony; however, he would proceed with caution. “I believe you, and I am open to continuing to date. That being said, I would like to keep our relationship casual until you’ve earned back my trust.”

Tony sighed in relief. “That is fair.”

The corner of T’Challa’s mouth quirked. “I am glad you think so. He glanced at Steve. “Would you mind giving Tony and me some privacy? I did come here to enjoy Tony’s company after all.”

“No problem at all!” Steve’s hurried movements were clumsy as he scrambled for the exit.

When Steve was gone, Tony put on a brave face and held T’Challa’s hand. “So what can I do to start earning back your trust?”

T’Challa smiled. “I have a few ideas.”


	12. Winteriron: Roommate AU

“I don’t think most roommates do this.” Tony was referring to his current position with Bucky, which personally, Bucky thought was a fantastic position. They were lying in Tony’s bed and spooning each other after both having had a stressful day at work and two very horrible dates (not with each other). Cuddles and comfort between them weren’t uncommon, and Bucky personally loved getting his hands on Tony.

His roommate was ripped from hours spent hammering away at work and his thrice a week martial class that they shared, but Tony was still soft and he he fit perfectly in Bucky’s arms. He was the perfect teddy bear for Bucky–not that Bucky wanted a teddy bear, Tony just made a really good one.

Bucky nuzzled the back of Tony’s head. “Other roommates don’t know what they are missing out on.”

Tony reached around, gently grabbing Bucky’s head as Tony craned his own around so they were almost face to face. “Not all roommates get along.”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah, good thing we do.”

“But maybe we get along too well. How many times this month have we ended up sleeping in the same bed?”

Bucky shrugged. “Don’t know, but we both like it, so what does it matter?” Bucky shifted. He propped himself on his elbow so he his head hovered over Tony’s. “Did something happen?”

Tony rolled over onto his stomach, propping his chin on his palm. “You know how my date went bad?”

Bucky nodded, disappointment for Tony’s ruined evening sinking in his gut. Tony had had a good feeling about Pepper. He’d already had three dates with Pepper and they’d had a lot of fun so far.

“Pepper asked about you so I talked. I might have rambled a little, but nothing too bad. I could tell she wasn’t happy, so I kept quiet about you after that. When I asked her about another date though, she said she was looking for something exclusive and she didn’t feel like breaking us up–you and me.”

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up. “She thinks we’re dating?”

“I tried to explain, but she said I was in denial if I really believed what I was saying.”

Bucky frowned. “I’d think we’d know if we were dating.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, but…” Tony skimmed over Bucky, reading him. “…the more I thought about it the more I thought she had a point. We are very affectionate with each other.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re dating.”

“Yeah, so what I’m wondering is: should we date?”

The question caused Bucky’s thoughts to stagger.

Bucky’s instinct was to reject the notion, but he made himself really consider the question. Bucky did love Tony, he just never considered it romantic love before. Tony was also really attractive and they had a lot a common. Plus, Bucky had every now and then been tempted to kiss Tony, so maybe it wasn’t such a crazy idea.

“I’m open to it if you are,” Bucky answered.

Tony nodded. “So where and when should we have our first date?”

“We already had plans to see that movie this weekend.” Bucky winked at Tony. “Dress up pretty for me and I’ll buy your ticket.”

Tony snickered. “Fine with me. I’ll by popcorn and drinks if you wear the jeans that show off your ass.”

“Deal.”


	13. Ironpanther: Childhood Best Friends AU

The door to Howard’s office swung open, and he just about chided the unwanted guest when he saw it was his son and prince T’Challa. He clamped his mouth shut. He would have preferred to have sent the two children away, but he could imagine how King T’Chaka would react to such an action.

King T’Chaka smiled at the sight of his son and Tony, forgetting the deal he and Howard were in the middle of discussing to wave the two children over instead. “And what have you two been up to?” His eyes twinkled.

Howard bit down an aggravated sigh. Try as he had to clear out most of his schedule for King T’Chaka, he still had two other business meetings that needed to happen today, and he did not appreciate the interruption.

T’Challa marched over to the table between the two men with Tony by his side. They were both all smiles, until Tony glanced at Howard, then Tony’s smile faltered.

Tony was aware he was not supposed to interrupt business meetings.

T’Challa playfully nudged Tony. “You show them yours first.”

Tony looked down at the stack of papers in his hands. T’Challa also carried an armful of papers covered in their childish scrawl.

Howard sighed when Tony continued to hesitate. He supposed this was his fault. He had yelled at Tony several times for speaking when he wasn’t supposed to; however, the boy should know that it was permissible when invited. Really, his son showed so much promise, but was so daft when it came to social interaction.

“Speak up,” Howard demanded.

Tony jumped in his skin. He dropped the pile of papers on the table then looked to his father. “T’Challa and I have made marriage contracts.”

Howard wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.

T’Challa nodded and added his papers to the table. “We talked about it, and also created a prenup; although we don’t need it.”

T’Chaka chuckled and took T’Challa’s papers. He flipped through them. “My, this is very thorough.”

T’Challa and Tony nodded.

“We have to be,” Tony said.

“With SI and Wakanda on the line we have to consider everything. Right, Father?” T’Challa asked.

“Correct,” T’Chaka answered, his eye glimmering with mirth. He looked to Howard. “It looks like we may be in-laws in a decade or so.”

“Oh no.” Tony flipped through his papers and pulled one out. “We won’t get married until our twenties at the earliest. I have to go to college, and everyone says marriage is hard in college. So college then marriage.” Tony glared at T’Challa. “But we’re exclusive, so no kissing pretty amazon girls or boys. You only get to do that when I’m in middle school and high school.”

“I don’t want to kiss anyone but you,” T’Challa protested. “If you hadn’t made a compelling argument for why being exclusive during that time would be detrimental to our personal growth then I would have agreed to the opposite.”

Howard pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I’m going to grab something to drink. Would you like anything, King T’Chaka?” He tried to avoid drinking while at work, but Howard was going to need alcohol if the rest of this meeting was going to be about T’Challa and Tony getting married and not about the vibranium Howard needed.  


End file.
